Double Take
by Monsterchild
Summary: What happens when Hannah has to attend Miley's school as a publicity stunt? What happens when helping her makes Oliver fall for Miley as Hannah and herself? Story's much better than summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. Publicity Stunt

Double Take

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1: Publicity Stunt

Hannah a.k.a. Miley ran off the stage into her dressing room, where "Lola" and Oliver were waiting.

"Hannah! That rocked!" Lily said, stuffing her face with a strawberry.

"Thanks, Lola," Miley replied, slightly grossed out. She looked to Oliver who stood there nervously, his hands in his pockets. "What'd you think about the song, Oliver?"

"It was good," he replied.

"You still aren't comfortable being back here, are you?"

"It's a little weird," he answered.

"Are you kidding?" Lily called. "This is awesome!"

"It probably wouldn't be so weird if you wore a disguise like us," Miley suggested.

He shook his head. "I'm not into the double identity thing."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes Hannah Montanta can get me into major trouble."

At that moment, her father entered the room. "Darlin'," he started, "I have bad news…"

"What's up, Daddy?" She asked.

"The record company wants you to have some more good publicity. Still trying to battle Hannah's Wild Ride and the national anthem fiasco."

"What's so bad about that?"

"They want you to start public school."

"So?"

"They want Hannah to start at you're school."

Lily, Oliver, and Miley looked at him in shock. "What?" Miley snapped. "Daddy, can't you do something?"

"Sorry, Miles, they've made up their mind. You start on Monday."

"How am I supposed to be Hannah and Miley at the same time?"

"You have to figure that out, now don't you?"

AN: Oh, no. How are they going to get past this? Anyways, this is my first Hannah Montana fic so go a little easy but still be honest. Please R&R!


	2. Hannah's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 2: Hannah's First Day

Miley led her two friends into the Hannah Closet, looking for something for "Hannah" to wear to school.

"Miles," Lily asked, looking through the clothes, "how is this going to help?"

"Lily, there are no ways out of this. So I might as well start figuring out how to make Hannah Montana presentable," Miley replied.

"Shouldn't you think of a plan first?" Oliver suggested.

"I'm thinking while I work on my look."

Oliver rolled his eyes while the two giddy girls threw clothes on and off "Hannah Montana."

Miley, dressed as Hannah, hid behind a bush near the entrance of her school, talking to Oliver and Lily. "Okay, guys," she said, making sure her wig was secure on her head. "You both know the plan, right?"

"Right," they both replied.

"Okay, then let's take Hannah to school." She came out from behind the bush, straightening out her clothes. Oliver and Lily walking in front of her like body guards, Hannah entered the school.

"It's Hannah Montana!" A girl screamed.

All the students in the hallway ran over to them and tried to push their way past Oliver and Lily.

"Whoa, step back everyone!" Lily ca;lled, signalling for them to step backwards.

Amber's hands rested on her hips. "How come you losers get to help Hannah Montana?" She snapped. "She should be helped by the popular kids."

"She requested us," Oliver explained. "We're her biggest fans. We've met her backstage before."

Amber and Ashley spun around, angrily, and stomped off.

The trio continued to walk down the hall as they passed Becca.

"Hey, Oliver," Miley said in a soft voice, "why didn't you say hi to Becca?"

Oliver bit his lip. "Um, well things didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miley replied.

"Why?" Lily insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"Okay," they finished. The three stopped outside of the girls' bathroom, Lily and Oliver waiting outside while Miley went inside.

Locking herself safely into a stall, she began her transformation. She pulled off her wig and changed from her Hannah clothes into her Miley clothes. She emerged from the bathroom, joining her two best friends.

"So, you think this is going to work?" Lily asked.

"Certain," Miley responded. "All I have to do is get to my first class and then excuse myself and change back to Hannah Montana."

"That's a lot of changes, Miles," Oliver answered.

"But it has to work. I have nothing else I can do."

AN: This is going to go horribly wrong. So if you've read my stuff before, you know that my chapters start out short but they get longer. So that's just an FYI for you. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Jake and Hannah Reunite

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter 3: Jake and Hannah Reunite

"Hannah!" Jake yelled, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Jake!" Hannah called back, hugging him. "How's it been? Did things ever work out with that nice girl?"

He smiled. "Things are great. And even better now that I'm back from Romania."

She punched him on the arm. "That's great! I bet you two just make the cutest couple ever!"

Oliver watched as Jake talked to Hannah, and a strange feeling came over him. He didn't realize it until now, but he didn't like when Jake talked to Miley. He wanted to be the only guy friend in Miley's life. Jake needed to back off.

Lily elbowed Oliver in the side to get his attention. "Ow!" He yelled at her.

"Having fun watching Miley?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He replied. "I'm not watching Miley, I'm watching Hannah…"

She gave him a smug look that just bored through him. "This is me, Oliver. I know who you're really looking at."

"What about it? Miley's my friend, I can look at her if I want."

Lily hit him on the arm. "I know why you are so jealous of Jake!"

Oliver scoffed. "What gives you that idea?"

"Please Oliver, I'm a girl. We can see through anything. You glare at him constantly when he's around Hannah or Miley. You want him to burn…"

"So what if I do? It doesn't mean that I like Miley. It just means that I don't like Jake."

"Oh please. When Jake first came to school, you were just as psyched as the rest of us. You can't fool me. You love Miley!"

His hand went over her mouth as Miley looked up at them. He smiled at her and then turned to Lily. "Do you think you could be quieter? I don't want her to hear."

"Ha! So you do love her. THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING HER BE WITH JAKE?!"

"Lily, will you shut up?" He snapped as Miley once again looked at the two of them. "I want her to be happy."

Miley went over to her friends. "Okay, I think it's time to change back to Miley now," she mumbled so no one else could hear.

The three went into a supply closet close by.

"I'll go stand watch!" Lily cheered, reaching for the door.

"Lily," Oliver hissed, "shouldn't _I _go stand watch."

"No, this is a good time for you to talk to her." She gave a mischievous smile before slipping from the room.

He turned to face Miley who removed her wig a her jacket. "Now there's the Miley I know."

She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah… Um, hey, Oliver, could you leave while I get changed?"

He nodded and his mouth took over his brain. " But there's one thing I want to say before I go."

"What?"

He walked up to her, placed his hands on her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

AN: I know. It's been forever. But ever hear of NaNoWriMo? It stands for National Novel Writing Month which is the month of November and so I was doing that all of that month. I've been trying to get momentum back into writing my fanfics but having no luck. Anyways, next chapter will be the last one. This fic just so happens to be one of those fics that I have a hard time writing. Like the plot idea is good in theory but when I sit to write it, it just comes out a mess. Anyways, so please R&R!


	4. All is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 4: All is Revealed

"Oliver?" Miley asked breathlessly. "What was that?"

Oliver slowly withdrew his hands from her and took a step backwards. "Uh… That was a kiss."

She took a deep breath. "Yes…" she started quietly. "I know it was a kiss." Her voice became frantic as she said, "But why? Why did you kiss me?"

He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know, Miley!" he shouted. "Maybe… Maybe because I'm in love with you!"

Miley took a step backwards as if this confession had almost knocked her off her feet. "Wh- what?" she stammered.

His voice softened. "I'm in love with you, Miles."

She pressed a hand to her head in a state of confusion, while trying to ignore the tingle she felt on her lips. Glancing downward, she realized that she was still in her Hannah clothes. "Oliver," she said desperately, "I just can't deal with this right now. Can you please leave so I can change?"

He nodded and silently left the room. Standing next to Lily, Oliver still didn't say anything.

"That sounded like it went well," Lily joked. He didn't respond. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Still no response. "Oliver? Anyone home?"

"That…" he muttered. "Was… embarrassing…"

She frowned at him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The door behind them opened and Miley walked out, still dressed as Hannah. Lily and Oliver watched her in awe before Lily ran up to her and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should've done long ago," she replied to her friend.

Everyone crowded around once again when they realized that Hannah was in the hall once again. "Listen everyone!" The whole crowd became silent. "I have an announcement…" She glanced back at Oliver who was still standing against the wall, looking rejected. Finally she reached up and slid off her wig as she said, "I'm Hannah Montana."

Gasps echoed around the hallway and even screams from Amber and Ashley. Jake stood in the middle of the crowd, looking completely dumbfounded.

"And…" She looked directly at Jake as she said, "I'm in love with Oliver."

The gasps grew louder. Whispers emerged from the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she said. "But it's true."

Jake said nothing but walked from the hallway, looking and feeling dejected. Many girls followed after him, hoping to be the shoulder for him to cry on.

Oliver walked up behind her. "Is that true?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Yes, it's true."

A smile came across his face and he stepped forward, taking her lips in his once again.

AN: Sorry that this took so long but I couldn't find the will to write. And this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. Anyways, Please R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
